Awakening: The After Years
by TheFairReviewer
Summary: After defeating Grima, our heroes settle into a future of relative peace. These will be slices of life from each of our heroes. Depending on the content: rating will be K -T, to be safe.
1. The Couples

So here is the start of a collection of stories set after the events of Fire Emblem Awakening. I'll be doing the following couples:

Robin and Anna

Chrom and Sumia

Lissa and Frederick

Sully and Stahl

Miriel and Ricken

Maribelle and Donnel

Lon'qu and Cordelia

Libra and Tharja

Nowi and Gaius

Virion and Olivia

Henry and Cherche

Panne and Gregor

That was the first generation, now for the second:

Morgan and Gerome

Cynthia and Yarne

Noire and Brady

Laurent and Nah

Owain and Kjelle

Severa and Inigo

Of course, I might do an alternate route with Lucina as Robin's wife, and have different pairings, but these will be the main ones.

Any questions about them? Leave a review to say your thoughts.

Now I will be working on these, X-Over Chronicles, and Special Agents(FictionPress)…oh boy.


	2. Colorful Flames

experiments that had him worried, she had been through worse, it was the fact that she would sometimes spend days in her study working on a new experiment.

But still, he knew Miriel was intent on unlocking the secrets of the world so she could share them with the lower educated. So he didn't bother her when those long days came, only bringing her food and drink, and she would almost always come out with a triumphant smile.

But that night, as he was passing by her study to bring her some food, he heard a loud 'BANG!', and immediately opened the door to find different colors of smoke going out the window and Miriel with her glasses askew, coughing as she waved it away from her.

"Miriel!" Ricken shouted in concern. He set down the tray, ran over to her, and helped her wave away the smoke that was in the room. Once that was over with, he turned his attention to her. "What were you doing?!"

His wife adjusted her glasses and hat. "I was trying to create a new type of the colored flames Laurent made." She responded calmly.

"You mean new colors?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, but that's only half of the experiment. I was trying to see if I could get the flames to create moving pictures in the air, but alas…" She sighed tiredly. "I wasn't able to succeed, as I had hoped."

"But…why would you try this?" Normally, Ricken wouldn't ask this, but causing potentially lethal explosions made him wonder what his wife was thinking.

"You are aware that our son is getting married tomorrow?" Miriel asked.

"Yeah." Laurent, to everyone's astonishment, had gotten engaged during the war. The bride was Nah, Nowi's daughter from the future, much to the latter's delight. Ricken still remembered realizing that Gaius had stolen his cherry candies during the family dinner they had upon the announcement of the engagement.

"But what does that have to do with this?" He continued.

"I was hoping…to give a memorable gift to him." Miriel answered. "But how can I, when my work ended in failure." Her voice revealed the sorrow she was feeling.

Her husband gasped in surprise, because she rarely showed her emotions. He couldn't let her go on like this, not when it was a present for their son. So he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, giving her comfort that she needed.

She flinched in surprise, as she was not used to him doing this, but she eventually relaxed and slowly returned the gesture. It looked a little strange, since Ricken was shorter than Miriel, but it was still sweet.

"You can find a way." He assured her. "You always find out about these things."

"But…this-" She started to say.

Ricken interrupted her. "I'll help you. I may not be as adept at these things as you are, but I'll try my best." He looked up at her, straight into the eyes. "Laurent is my son too, and not only that, you're my wife," He blushed a little upon saying that. "You're the smartest person I've ever met, and the most beautiful. You have the potential to figure out the secrets of this world, and give everyone the knowledge. You inspire scholars around the world with your findings. But you inspire me the most Miriel, I love you, and I want to make sure you succeed with your pursuit of knowledge."

Miriel was speechless, not only because those were the same words from his vows, but he spoke them with more confidence than before. She blushed, and tears started to form in her eyes. She sniffed, and wiped them away.

"You truly have grown into a fine young man." She said. "Even if your below average stature doesn't show it."

Ricken chuckled a bit, he knew that was going to come up.

"I am happy that you told me that." She continued. "I feel the same attraction to you, and I would be glad to have your assistance. Let's solve this mystery together."

Ricken sighed, that was as close to an 'I love you too' as he was going to get, but he didn't mind. He withdrew from their embrace, and Miriel began to lecture him on the workings of the colored flames. He listened intently, and thought of something that might help. He told her his idea, and she agreed to let him try it.

They experimented with his theory through the whole night, and they had the package ready by the time the sun came up. They were both weary, but Ricken smiled anyway. He had a feeling it would work, and if it didn't, everyone would still get a show. He started to walk to the door, but Miriel's tired voice stopped him.

"Wait."

He turned around to see his wife bending down, putting her face in front of his.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done this without your assistance." She said. And to Ricken's utter shock, she pecked him on the lips. She had only ever given them on the cheek, even at their wedding. He let out a shaky breath, and resumed his exit.

When he closed the door, he touched his lips. That was the first kiss on the lips they had, and he would always remember it. He smiled and looked up confidently, and nodded at the ceiling.

Maybe he was a true man after all, and a happy one.


	3. A Streak of Fire

Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long to make this. It was just my problem with trying to figure out what to do with this wedding segment. I'm probably sure it won't meet some of your expectations, but I tried my best here. So without further ado, let's get this started.

The wedding went according to plan, or so Laurent thought.

Sure, he was nervous about a lot of things that came up in his mind. The crowd of people watching him, Nah's father giving him a death glare from the back of the room, the admittedly stunning looks of the bride herself…

But he managed to pull through, despite stuttering during his vows, which said that he considered Nah his equal in intelligence and a beautiful woman in her own right, and that he hoped they could live together forever.

Then there was the embarrassment of literally getting jumped on when it was time to kiss her. He had never blushed so much in his life, but he went with it anyway, much to the enjoyment of their audience. Then Nah's mother shouted over everyone's cheers.

"That's my daughter!" Nowi had yelled.

He had to wonder if Gaius got the same treatment…most likely.

Now he and his newlywed wife were watching a group gather around Brady and Maribelle as they played joyful notes on their violins. The audience was clapping in sync with each other, and the Maribelle was laughing.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "That's how you play the violin! Way to go Brady! Way to go!"

"Thanks Ma!" Brady said.

Then they went over to the table to get a slice of cake…and saw that it was made in the likeness of the Divine Dragon, with their little figures on her back.

"Who made this?" Nah asked curiously.

"That would be me." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to find Cherche and her husband, Henry walking towards them.

"You know, I couldn't figure out how to make this cake more special for you." She explained. "Then Henry gave me the idea of making it look like the Divine Dragon!"

"Well, thank you Cherche, and you as well Henry." Laurent said.

"Hey, don't mention it!" Henry said. "I'm just glad my wife was able to make the cake for you!"

"Aww, you are so sweet." Cherche said.

Then she pecked him on the lips, making him blush a little.

As Laurent and Nah walked away, he leaned down to her ear.

"Who was the second born again?" He whispered.

"I think it was Gerome." She responded. "Why would…oh." She turned a little red from the thought.

Then she shook her head and they continued like nothing happened.

And finally, they encountered the parents of the bride. Nowi immediately started talking with her daughter excitedly, dragging her off somewhere else. That left Laurent and Gaius to stand there awkwardly. After a moment, the thief spoke up.

"So, how did it feel to get jumped on?" He asked jokingly.

"I'm guessing you would know from experience." Laurent said with a smile.

"At least I was prepared for it and didn't fall on my back."

A few seconds passed before Laurent spoke again. "So…how do you feel about me marrying your daughter?"

Gaius scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. On the one hand, I know you are trustworthy, responsible, and skilled enough to take care of her. On the other hand, she's younger than you, and it's made worse by the fact that she looks like she's thirteen."

"Yes…I know how she looks, but I love her nonetheless."

"Then I trust you to be there for her."

"I will."

Then Nowi and Nah came back, and they newlyweds waved goodbye as they walked away. They decided to look for Laurent's parents, since he hadn't seen them anywhere during the wedding. But no matter, where they looked, they couldn't find them.

"Mother and Father aren't here." Laurent said. "I wonder where they are?"

"Maybe Miriel is working on another experiment?" Nah suggested.

"On my wedding day of all things? Then again, she would probably do that. But what about Father?"

"Hey Laurent!"

They turned to the door to find Ricken waving at them.

"There he is!" Laurent exclaimed. "But where's Mother?"

"Come over here!" Ricken beckoned. He had caught the attention of every guest in the room.

Everyone followed him as he went out the door, and when they stepped outside the castle, they saw him facing them with a big smile on his face.

"Laurent." He called.

The groom stepped forward, wondering what could be going on.

"Father, where have you been?" He asked.

"We've been working on something for you." The boy answered. "Me and Miriel just want to say 'Congratulations, and we hope you two live a happy life together.'

"Father-"

He shushed him. "Don't get emotional yet, just look at the gift your mother and I made!" He turned around.

"Hey Miriel!" He yelled. "Light it up!"

The scientist was standing on a hill a good distance away from them, and holding a tome. She nodded and stepped back a little. Then she used her tome to set something on the ground on fire, and ran towards the crowd.

Seconds later, the object exploded in a shower of multicolored flames that rose in the air for a bit before flying in different directions.

Everyone gasped in awe at the sight. The flames looked like they were dancing in the air, looping around each other, zigzagging erratically, and circling above them. It was quite the sight, if only slightly dangerous.

Then the finale came when every streak of fire crashed into each other, creating small explosions in the air. The crowd cheered and clapped in amazement. Laurent was astonished, because that present looked familiar.

"Those were the colored flames that I made." He said.

"Yeah." Ricken confirmed. "Your mother and I made it for you, with a little touch from me."

"Combining Wind magic with Fire magic caused the flames to move around." Miriel observed with a frown. "But not in the way I hoped." She smiled. "But, still, this is a step forward."

"I'll help you in any way I can!" Ricken said enthusiastically.

Laurent then remembered how his father and mother came to have him. Ricken's enthusiasm and constant support warmed her heart to the point where she was affectionate.

"Thank you, Mother and Father." Laurent said with a smile.

This was going to be the most memorable day in his life.


	4. Anna Family Reunion

Author's Note: Hello Readers! This was fun to right, and I hope you like it! Because I played Fates, I'll also be doing requests for a pairing to right a story about! Of course, these will be limited to pairings that can crossover into the Halidom of Ylisse. These will also take place in alternate timelines. Without further ado, let's get the mayhem started!

"I can't believe this is happening…" A scared Robin said.

"Don't worry! It will be fine!" Anna assured with that cute smile of hers. "Just look out for my necklace!"

She and her husband had taken time off from work to participate in the yearly Anna family reunion. Robin was excited, at first. Then he remembered that all the sisters were identical, and he was afraid he might lose his wife.

"Yeah…the necklace." He sighed. "I just wish Morgan had come with us."

"She'll be fine! After all, her husband is with her."

Robin's eye twitched. Not that he was opposed to his daughter marrying the quiet wyvern rider, but the two spending time alone…together was something he was reluctant on. Now they were married, and living in Wyvern Valley, away from prying eyes.

(He is kind, and a trusted friend.) Robin admitted.(But just the thought of those two…having a honeymoon is enough to get me ticked.)

"I know what you're thinking." Anna said with a frown. "But she's old enough to make that decision."

"Good point." Although he was still hesitant.

"Come on! We're here!" She pointed to a building in the distance, then started to run.

"W-wait!" Robin wen after her. "I'm not as fast as you are!"

"Oh Naga…" Robin whimpered.

They stood in front of a huge mansion, big enough to be the size of the Yllissian Castle. The towering doors was just the icing on the cake.

"Yep, pretty impressive!" Anna said proudly. "Let's let them know we're here."

She stepped up to the door and knocked on it. For some strange reason, a sound like metal ringing echoed around them. A moment later a small piece of the door opened, and an Anna dressed as a maid stepped out.

"Hello sister!" She said happily. "Nice to see you again!"

"You too, Anna!" His wife replied.

The maid Anna noticed Robin, and gave a sly grin. "Oh my! Who is this charming young man?"

"This is my husband, Robin."

"Hi." Robin said sheepishly.

The maid Anna gasped. "You got married?" She asked in amazement. "This is incredible!"

"I know!" Anna agreed. "And he's such a great guy too!"

"Well, congratulations!" She stepped aside with a bow. "Come on in! Everyone is enjoying themselves!"

Once they were out of earshot, Robin turned his head to his wife.

"Are we going to tell them about Morgan being our daughter?" He asked curiously. "Because some of your sisters met her."

"We will." Anna confirmed. "I'm not the first Anna to have a child. Remember that letter I received yesterday?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, that came from an Anna who has a husband named Corrin. She said that she has a child named Kana!"

Robin sweat dropped. "At least it's a little different…."

"Oh Naga…" Robin whimpered.

There they were in a huge room full of Anna's sisters. He couldn't even tell them apart, aside from a few ones with odd clothing that he met before. It was frightening enough to the point where he grabbed his wife's hand, just for the reassurance that she was there.

"This is chaotic."

Anna laughed. "Just stick with me, and you'll be fine." She said.

And so they wandered around, talking with Anna after Anna. Between the endless talking and the look-alikes, Robin couldn't understand what was going on. Then in the back of the room, watching the whole thing, was a family of three.

A young man with…odd looking hair, dressed in a suit fit for royalty. Standing next to him was an Anna dressed like an outlaw, and holding her hand was a girl who looked like she was 12, with a suit to match her father's.

They saw Robin and Anna, and the outlaw waved enthusiastically.

"Hello Anna!" She greeted.

"Hey Anna!" Robin's Anna replied.

"Not this again…" The young man groaned.

"There's another Mama!?" The girl asked in amazement.

"Oh!" Robin's wife exclaimed. "Is this-"

"My family?" The outlaw Anna interrupted. "Yes it is!" She gestured to the young man. "This is my husband Corrin, King of Valla!"

Robin was astonished. "Wait a minute…you're a queen!?" He asked.

Corrin chuckled nervously. "It's a long story." He said.

Robin's Anna looked at the girl. "And I take it that this cutie is your daughter?" She asked.

"Yep!" The outlaw confirmed proudly.

"But you look too young to have a twelve year-old!" Robin said in shock.

"Again, long story." Corrin repeated.

Robin sighed. "Anyway, are you having trouble taking this in?"

Corrin laughed. "I'm still trying to tell if this is a dream!"

"You'll get used to it!" Both Annas said simultaneously.

Then Robin's Anna went up to the stage and coughed into a microphone. All of the Annas turned their attention to her. Robin wondered what the heck she was doing.

"Hello sisters!" Anna said happily.

"Hello!" They said.

"So here we are, at the Anna family reunion! Where we trade stories about our adventures and trades! And deepen our bonds as sisters!"

Cheers sounded from the crowd.

"But I have something really special to announce!" Anna gestured to where Robin was. "That man in the coat is my husband Robin! And the other man as well as the girl next to Anna are her husband and child!"

Robin froze as all of the Anna's looked at them.

"So go give them a big warm welcome into the Anna family!"

And with huge cheers, the crowd swarmed the group.

All Robin and Corrin could was scream and shield themselves as the Anna's closed in.

"Why…." A kiss covered Robin groaned as they exited the mansion.

"I thought it would be fun." Anna said sheepishly.

"Honey, could I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again."


	5. Update: Attempting a Revival

Hey readers.

I'm sorry for making you wait this long, but I've just been more focused on my other works.

Not only that, but I just don't have a stroke of inspiration to write the drabbles.

But with my 1st year anniversary coming up, I want to at least give you something to enjoy. So I will be accepting scenarios from you guys via PM or review, and write them.

Again, I'm sorry. But I will be able to start uploading content this way. So thank you for reading this, and I hope to hear some things from you.

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
